


We Lost It Somehow (Let's Get It Found)

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long night for both of them, one chock full of sadness and strife, but nothing beat the relief they both felt that this was finally over and that they could breathe again. Only, they lost each other in the fight and all he wanted was to be where they were before Thea and Laurel walked back into their lives that fateful night nine months ago. Oliver wanted to return to that happy place, wanted to see Felicity happy as well, not the exhausted husk of the woman she’d become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lost It Somehow (Let's Get It Found)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Luke Bryan's "Strip It Down"
> 
> Season 4 speculation fic.

Six months. That's how long it had been since they'd had sex; six long, excruciating months of violence, heartache, and sleepless nights. But tonight, they finally managed to put Damien Darhk in a cell on Lian Yu, far away from Star City and their loved ones. He could no longer cause pain and suffering to them or their families, but it seemed to have already taken its toll on Felicity. From the other side of the lair, Oliver watched her slump down into her chair and place her head on her desk.

It had been a long night for both of them, one chock full of sadness and strife, but nothing beat the relief they both felt that this was finally over and that they could breathe again. Only, they lost each other in the fight and all he wanted was to be where they were before Thea and Laurel walked back into their lives that fateful night nine months ago. Oliver wanted to return to that happy place, wanted to see Felicity happy as well, not the exhausted husk of the woman she'd become.

They had barely spent a night together in the past three weeks, and now, all he wanted to do was curl up in their bed with her in his arms and sleep for the next seven days without interruption. But there was a rift between them, one that stemmed from the fact that the man they finally put away was the man whose DNA she shared. Felicity had yet to come to terms with the fact that her father was the devil incarnate, and Oliver knew it was going to take time to accept. He also knew they needed to get away for a little while, press reset on their lives, and get back to that place they were in before Darhk crashed into their world.

Oliver stripped out of his suit and changed into a pair of faded cargo pants and a soft grey t-shirt he knew Felicity loved to curl up in every once in awhile, then proceeded to make his way to her chair. She laid there, her glasses thrown haphazardly on the keyboard, her eyes shut tight. The only thing that gave away her fitful rest was her breathing. Shallow and quick, it indicated she remained wide awake even though she really didn't want to be.

Nudging her gently, Oliver whispered, "Come on. Let's go home."

With a sigh, Felicity opened her eyes and gazed up at him. Those blue pools once bright with life were now dull and hollow, and it broke his heart. She was worn thin and exhausted, much like he was, but the weight of the world now rested on her shoulders, and Oliver understood how that felt. He spun her chair around slowly before swooping down and nestling her into his arms.

For once, Felicity didn't protest, and he could see why. Her exhausting wasn't just from that night's fight. It also stemmed from the fact that she had worn herself down so much, her body barely had the energy to move. She was skin and bones, a feather in his arms, and Oliver realized why she kept him at an arm's length for so long. His concern for her well being would have been a distraction if he'd known she wasn't eating or taking care of herself, so he vowed to change that tonight.

He started to move toward the garage where their cars were parked, stopping onto to wrangle the keys to her Porsche out of his pocket. When he reached the passenger side door, he easily slipped Felicity into the seat, her body a limp mass that simply gave up even after he'd strapped her in. Oliver then got into the driver's seat and took them home, back to the loft they still shared with Thea.

By the time they reached the parking garage, Felicity had fallen asleep. He hoisted her into his arms once more, carrying her upstairs. There was no point in changing her out of the jeans and pink t-shirt she'd worn that evening. Instead, Oliver simply laid her in their bed and slid in beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her as he finally drifted off to sleep.

The following day, after they'd both awoken, they took separate showers and met downstairs in the kitchen. Oliver cooked like he always did, bacon and sausage and eggs with toast and wheat muffins. Once the plate was set down in front of her, Felicity stared at the food and sighed. She picked up her fork and placed some into her mouth almost mechanically and he knew it was time for a change.

"I'll be right back," Oliver said before rushing upstairs. She barely acknowledged him.

Thea had just exited her room when he spotted her, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, awake and alert that morning from a restful sleep she needed just as much as he had. For her, the fight wasn't as taxing, just a way to help her brother out, and now Oliver needed her to help him once more.

"Hey," he whispered, his hand curving around her wrist to hold her in place. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Thea answered with a smile. "Anything."

"Can you get a room somewhere for the next week? Felicity and I need some… alone time," Oliver replied.

At first, her response was one of pure disgust and revulsion, but then it softened when Thea realized what he was asking. She had seen Felicity as well, seen how terrible of a state his girlfriend was in, and nodded in agreement. "The loft is all yours," Thea said. "Just make sure you disinfect everything once you're done sweeping her off her feet."

Oliver gave her a half smile before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Felicity had managed to nibble through half her plate, eating all the bacon, half the sausage link, and a third of her eggs. One piece of toast was gone as well, so he counted that as a victory. It was the most he'd seen her eat in weeks, and he was grateful that she had gotten some of her appetite back. Maybe after their little break from everything, things would start to settle down and she'd feel like her bubbly self again. God, how he missed his bubbly Felicity.

Behind him, Thea bounded down the stairs, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "Bye, guys!" she called before throwing open the door and practically running out. "See ya in a few days!"

Oliver yelled out a goodbye while Felicity stared curiously at the door as it slammed shut. "Where's she going?" she asked, glancing at her boyfriend. Her fork dropped into her half empty place and she wiped her fingers and mouth with a paper napkin.

"I don't know," Oliver shrugged, which was true. He had no idea where his sister planned on going, nor did he care. Just so long as the loft was empty, everything else didn't matter.

Felicity's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug of her own as she stood up to clean off her place and place it in the dishwasher. When she turned, Oliver stood behind her, his arms on either side of the counter, boxing her in. "I think," he murmured, leaning in close so his lips could brush the side of her neck as he spoke, "you and I…" A kiss fluttered against her pulse point, and he felt her shiver for the first time in months. His lips curled into a smile as he continued, "Should go upstairs and stay there for the next several days."

Her deep sigh told him otherwise. "Oliver, we can't," Felicity sadly replied. "There's so much work to do and now with Darhk finally in jail, the city needs us more than ever. We can't just take a break like we did last year, not while I'm CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation and you're the mayor elect."

Oliver stopped her by grabbing her waist. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him before his lips descended onto hers and kissed her with a fiery passion he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. At first, Felicity hesitated, holding back, but when his hand trailed down her back and slipped over her ass to give it a nice squeeze, she relented. Finally, he felt her kiss back with equal fervor, her mouth opening and her teeth sinking into his lower lip. He groaned, grasping her even harder before finally letting her go.

"Just a few days," Oliver breathed against her ear. "Enough time to rest and recharge and remember everything good about last summer."

Felicity nuzzled his neck and replied, "Okay." Then her fingers dipped beneath his t-shirt, pulling it away from his heated skin before her palms pressed against it.

Time stood still as Oliver leaned down, capturing her lips for yet another hot, passionate kiss. It was his turn to sink his teeth into her lower lip, suckling it softly before releasing. The groan that rumbled from Felicity's throat spurred him on. His hands cupped her hips, pulling them forward, and it was as if she knew exactly what he wanted to do to her. Hopping up, her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms folded over his neck.

They continued to kiss, mouths latched onto each other, and Oliver moved, walking out of the kitchen toward the stairs. Felicity's fingers found the hem of his shirt once again, this time pulling it up and over his head before letting it drop to the hardwood floor in the hallway that led to their bedroom. The moved stopped his lips from continuing their assault, but once the offending garment had been discarded, he soldiered on, blazing a trail from her mouth to the base of her neck and the curve of her bare shoulder.

The thin strap of her white tank top didn't stop him from sucking a dark purple hickey into her skin. By the time they were done recharging, it would be gone, but neither Oliver nor Felicity cared. What was important was getting to their bed and ridding themselves of the rest of their clothes. They needed each other's touch, needed mouths and fingers and hands, needed skin against skin. Six months had been far too long, and they planned on making up for it in the next few days.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Oliver laid his girlfriend out on their bed ever so gently, making sure her head fell against the disheveled pillows before sitting up on his knees. He stared down at her, taking in the sight before him. Felicity spread out, her body sinking deeper into the mattress as she stared up at him, blue eyes soft and warmer than they had been in weeks. He watched her smile widen as he leaned down, his large body enveloping hers as he slid his arms beneath her back.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss behind it. Felicity shivered, inhaling deep, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him closer. They nuzzled each other, his breaths fanning out over her bare skin before Oliver sat up, taking her with him.

"I've missed you, too," Felicity whispered back, her fingers tracing up his bare back until they sank into the short strands of his hair. He loved it when her nails scraped against his scalp. Oliver's eyes fluttered shut while he breathed her in. A moment later, his lips latched onto her neck, sucking yet another bruise into her skin as she sighed.

" _Oliver_ …" His name echoed through the room. Slender arms tightened around him as Felicity's body fully surrendered. Her head fell to his shoulder, lips whispering over his skin until they reached his mouth. The kiss burned from the inside out, fiery passion flowing from her body into his, setting his soul alight. Oliver hadn't felt like this since last summer and he tried to hold onto it, get lost in it.

But then his cell phone shrieked, indicating an incoming call, and they both groaned. He grabbed it from the nightstand, looked down at the name on the screen, then tossed it over his shoulder. It landed on the hardwood floor, shattering to pieces and effectively silencing the device for good. The shock and horror he saw on Felicity's face told him he would have to work hard in order to get back in her good graces for destroying her precious tech, but he figured he could manage.

"Oliver," she gasped before he silenced her with a kiss.

"You're far more important that a phone call, Felicity," he murmured into her skin while kissing his way down her body. When he glanced up, Oliver saw the awe present in her eyes and growing smile. Maybe it meant she had forgotten about the broken cell phone… for the time being.

He grinned back at her, sliding down her body as his lips blazed a trail between her heaving breasts while his hands found their way beneath her tank top. They eased it up, exposing her abdomen, and for the first time, Oliver saw just how much these past six months have affected her. The outline of her ribcage protruded from her pale skin. He did his best to his just how much it hurt him to see Felicity like this, but his eyes were telling.

She stopped caressing the back of his head and brought her hand to his cheek. "Please, Oliver," she begged, her smile fading. "Not now."

He nodded once. This was one fight he didn't want to have right now. Not when she was so close for the first time in so long. They could deal with it later, after he reminded her how much he loved her, how much he cared about her. So instead of fighting, Oliver slid her shirt up over her head, leaving Felicity bare from the waist up. She sank back into the cool, white cotton sheets, a content sigh escaping her lips as she settled into her mountain of pillows.

With each breath she took, her skin tightened over her bones and Oliver felt pang after pang of regret. How could he have ignored it for so long? How could he have let her deteriorate like this, right under his nose? He blamed himself, like always. He should have been more vigilant, should have paid more attention to her instead of Damien Darhk. This wasn't what he wanted for her, but the life the led had far too many unexpected twists and turns. They had to take the bad with the good, so he dove back into what he was doing before his thoughts consumed him and ruined the moment he had tried to create.

Oliver's fingers brushed down her back. Another shiver rattled through Felicity's body, one that pressed her hips into his making him groan. He needed more of her, needed to feel the warmth of her skin against his. It had been so long since they'd done this, so long since they simply loved instead of fought, which made his decision to heed her pleas that much more important. He wanted to recapture what they had lost, finding it again and this time holding it dear. Maybe he wanted a little more, too, but that could wait until later. Right now, he just wanted to make sure she felt his love.

Kissing his way down her body, he paid careful attention to her breasts. His tongue laved at them, feeling each nipple pebble under his ministrations. When they stiffened into little peaks, Oliver moved lower, but his hands remained cupping the fleshy mounds, giving them gentle squeezes as his lips sucked hickeys along her ribs and down her abdomen. Felicity writhed beneath him, hips rhythmically thrusting into him as her hands found his and kept them pressed to her breasts.

"Oliver…" she moaned when he reached the waistband of her yoga pants. He gazed up to find her eyes shut and her lower lip tucked between her teeth. God, she was so beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless before ravishing the rest of her body.

Oliver returned to her lips, brushing against them at first with gentle kisses before taking her face in his hands and pressing more firmly. Her mouth fell open, allowing his tongue to slide inside and taste her while she sighed and moaned. Thin, delicate fingers ran over his shoulders and back much like they did in Nanda Parbat nearly a year ago when they first made love. The sensation brought those memories flooding back, and Oliver didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her to hold her tight.

"Felicity," he murmured against her lips. "I love you so much." Their eyes met and for a moment, it was as if he was seeing her for the first time: sparkling blue eyes, bright pink lips, rosy cheeks, and soft smile all culminating in the beautiful face of the woman who had burrowed into every aspect of his life and decided to stay there. Oliver's heart stopped. He found it hard to breathe when they stared at each other like this. It was a miracle that Felicity ever gave him the benefit of the doubt and trusted him way back in those early days. How could he have gotten so lucky to love this woman and be loved by her?

He didn't know and he didn't care because that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that they survived through so much and have always come out stronger in the end. They were going to survive this, too. They were going to make it, Oliver vowed, whatever it takes. Saving the city was not longer his priority. Keeping Felicity Smoak happy was, and he'd go to the ends of the earth to make it happen.

The soft touch of her fingers against his cheek brought him out of his reverie. "I love you, too," Felicity whispered, giving him the first genuinely happy smile he'd seen in months.

Oliver smiled back before leaning up to kiss her. Their foreheads pressed together, and Felicity sighed softly, her breath ghosting over his skin, sending a tendril of heat down his spine. He desperately wanted to speed this up, but he also wanted to savor the moment, to let it happen naturally. She was the deciding factor in how quick or how slow they'd go, so he took his cues from her.

At that moment, her fingers kept running up and down his back, stopping at each scar to trace its raised edge before moving to another one. She did it several more time, her hands moving lower and lower, until she was at the burn that spanned the width of his lower back. Reverently tracing it with her fingers as her lips pressed soft kisses to his cheek, his chin, and the underside of his jaw, Felicity finally dipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans. Oliver groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as they moved from back to front, taking hold of his belt and unbuckling it.

Once it was turned loose from his old blue jeans, it fell to the floor with a loud  _thunk_. Her fingers soon had the button and fly open, allowing her hands to slowly ease the loose cotton off his hips and down his legs until it pooled at his knees. Oliver helped her the rest of the way, leaving him in only a pair of boxer briefs while she was still in her yoga pants. He gazed up, catching Felicity's eye to silently ask for permission to strip her down as well. When she nodded, he looped his fingers into the waistband of the black stretchy material and pulled it off her swiftly. Beneath, he found her completely bare. She hadn't put underwear on that morning.

"Felicity," he murmured, searching her eyes, waiting to see what she wanted, what she needed from him.

"Please," she whispered back, spreading her legs. Oliver crawled between them, lacing his fingers with hers where they rested on top of their disheveled sheets before leaning down to taste her.

Licking a stripe from the inside of her thigh to her apex, he heard Felicity cry out softly, her fingers tightening around his as her legs opened further. The scent of her arousal hit him and he dove right in, tongue flattening out over her folds and licking up until he hit her clit. Again, the soft sound of her voice echoed through the room and Oliver didn't stop. He kept doing it over and over again, swiping his tongue through her wet heat before inching upwards to circle around her clit.

When she couldn't take it anymore, Felicity let go of one of his hands. Her fingers raked through his hair, grabbing large chunks in order to press his face deeper between her thighs. With his free hand, he opened her fully then plunged two fingers into her wanton entrance. Her back arched up off the bed, hips grinding against his palm as she sought more friction, more pleasure. Oliver obliged, going hard, faster, and deeper, thrusting his fingers into her at a punishing pace while his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard.

Above him, he could hear Felicity cry out, her voice becoming louder, hoarser the closer she got to climax. He held her on the edge for several minutes, prolonging her pleasure, until she took a deep, shuddering breath and sobbed his name. Her walls clenched around his fingers, sucking them in deeper as her orgasm washed over her. Seconds passed and Oliver slowed his movements, pulling his mouth away from her sensitive flesh as he withdrew his fingers from her soaking cunt, and she shuddered at the loss of contact.

But he didn't stay away long. He crawled up her body, kissing his way back to her lips until he lay above her, his bulk enveloping her tiny frame. Tears clung to her lashes as she squeezed her eyes shut until he wiped them away with his thumbs. "Felicity," he whispered, nuzzling her nose. From behind feathered lashes, Oliver found those bright blue pools he loved so much. They sparkled in the morning light streaming in from their window, staring up at him in awe and wonder.

"Hi," he breathed, giving her a warm smile.

"Hi," Felicity whispered back, her hands reaching out to cup his face. A smile soon blossomed on her lips as she tilted her head up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I've missed this," she lamented, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck to bring him down closer.

"Me too," he murmured against her shoulder, kissing his way up until they were face to face again. His fingers traced the lines of her cheeks, her jaw, her nose, and she smiled. "I love you," Oliver reiterated.

Her smile faded as she stared up at him. Behind those bright blue eyes, he could see darkness brewing and it scared him. He was afraid of what she had to say as she nibbled her lower lip, gathering her words. "How do you still love me after everything that's happened?" Felicity asked.

"Why do you say that?" Oliver countered. His heart burned in his chest hearing the trepidation with which she spoke. His hands immediately reached out to cup her cheeks, to stroke under her eyes as tears gathered at the corners.

"Because I'm…  _his_ daughter. I'm…  _tainted_."

"Felicity…" he breathed, his voice breaking like his heart. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" She shook her head. "I see the woman who saved my life countless times. I see a bright soul and a heart of gold. I see the person I love and want to spend the rest of my life with. What I don't see is Damien Darhk. Just because you share DNA with him doesn't mean you share anything else. From where I'm standing, you're nothing like him. You are your mother's daughter, a strong woman and a force to be reckoned with. That's why I will always love you."

The tears spilled from her eyes as she gazed up at him. "Did you really mean it?" Felicity murmured.

"Of course I did," Oliver replied, giving her a warm smile.

"You… You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" she stuttered as if she couldn't believe it.

"I do." He pulled away from her for a moment, reaching for the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulling open the top drawer. After rummaging around inside for a moment, Oliver found what he was looking for. "I've been waiting nine months, looking for the right moment, but it seemed like it would never come," he said. "There was always something that ruined it; a phone call, a bad guy crashing in, my sister and my ex coming to ask us for our help…"

Felicity sat up, her eyes going wide as she glanced down at his clasped hands. Her gaze drifted back to his as the smile on his face widened. "Oliver…" her voice trailed off as he opened his palms to reveal the beautiful diamond ring he had so skillfully hidden from her all this time. She gasped, her body going rigid with shock and surprise. "That last night in Ivy Town…" she murmured, putting the pieces together.

"It was in your soufflé," Oliver replied. Her eyes kept jumping from his face to the ring now held between his fingers. He reached for her left hand. "I don't want to wait anymore," he said. "Marry me, Felicity." The ring slid onto her finger as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She was quiet for a long time, staring down at her hand as the diamond glittered whenever it caught the sunlight. With the patience of a saint, he waited for her answer, hoping she'd agree.

"Oliver," she finally breathed, her eyes finally locking with his. Several more teardrops splashed down her face, landing on her heaving chest. Then a beautiful, wide smile appeared on her lips before she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Yes. Yes!" Felicity buried her face in his neck as she cried tears of joy. "A thousand times yes!"

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, he Oliver held onto her tightly. He pressed several kisses into the side of her neck before pulling away to kiss her lips. Felicity responded enthusiastically, kissing back with fervor. A small giggle escaped her throat as her nose rubbed against his. "Nine months, huh?" she asked. Oliver grinned and nodded, attacking her lips for another series of sensuous kisses.

Wherever Felicity had been going with that train of thought, it became lost in the heady mix of love and lust he assaulted her with. Her fingers dug into the back of his skull and raked down his back as Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist. A moment later, she was sprawled out on the mattress once more, his hips nestled between hers, erection straining against the taut fabric of his underwear. He couldn't help himself. All he wanted was to show her every word he spoke that morning was true.

Her hand wandered down his back, slipping beneath the elastic band of his boxer briefs to give his ass a nice squeeze. Oliver gasped, burying his face in her neck as his teeth scraped over her skin. "Felicity," he moaned, grinding his hips into hers, feeling the heat that still flowed from between her legs.

"Oliver!" she desperately cried, her hand moving to the front of his underwear and grasping his cock. Her other hand pulled the fabric down enough to release him from his confines. Felicity wasted no time lining him up with her entrance. As soon as the tip felt her wet folds, he thrust into her. The sharp cry that reverberated through the room spurred him on, and Oliver began bucking into her hard and fast.

He hand her face in his hands, keeping her eyes on him as they met each other thrust for thrust. It was the most beautiful and erotic thing Oliver had ever seen. Staring into Felicity's eyes as she stared back at him made his body catch fire. His hips rocked into hers, seating himself to the hilt before pulling back out only to do it again, over and over, as his name fell from her lips. Her hands wrapped around his wrist, holding onto them as the pitch of her voice went higher and higher. Soon, her legs hooked into the backs of his thighs, bring them even closer with every thrust.

Oliver could barely hold out much longer. It had been quite some time since he'd felt the tingle that rushed down his spine as he made love to his fiancé… God,  _fiancé_ … That world alone was nearly his undoing, but he couldn't let go just yet. He needed Felicity to be right there with him, so he reached between their bodies and found her clit. With rough, jerking strokes, he had her on edge within moments, her walls squeezing around his cock to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, god, Felicity!" he cried out, pressing his forehead to hers as his hips bucked wildly into hers. "Come with me, Felicity!"

A strangled cry ushered in her second orgasm of the day as her back arched up, pushing her chest into his while her nails clawed his shoulder and back. Oliver captured her lips, thrusting into her once more before he finally hit his release. His body went rigid as it washed over him and he buried his face in the crook of Felicity's neck.

Never in his life had he felt a rush that strong and powerful. It zapped the energy from his body, and he fell into her waiting arms, exhausted and spent but so incredibly sated and content. Oliver trembled as he tried to roll off her, but the aftershocks that continued to rumble through him kept him sprawled over her. He could feel Felicity's fingers filter through his hair, her lips press against his forehead. Tilting his head up was all he could do.

"Hi," she whispered before kissing the tip of his nose.

"Hi," Oliver replied, giving her a weak smile.

"I love you," Felicity said, grinning back, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I love you, too," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Go to sleep."

"But I'm crushing you."

"No, you're fine," Felicity said, smiling down at him as the tips of her fingers trailed over his cheek.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked. She nodded and kissed his forehead. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist before letting his head fall to her shoulder. Within moments, he was asleep, the woman he loved resting beneath him, her lips peppering his face with kisses. This was how it should have been, but there would always be that element of surprise waiting for them around the corner.

If there was one thing he'd learned over the past nine years, it was how to deal with things as they came, and with Felicity now by his side, Oliver knew they'd get through them together. After all, they had survived an earthquake, drug enhanced soldiers, meta-humans, a League of Assassins, and the devil incarnate. Whatever the world threw at them next, they'd conquer it as well, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! The muse appreciates your kind words and they help inspire her to do more.


End file.
